theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Corporation
The Galactic Corporation, or GCorp, is DinoHunt Corp.'s primary corporate rival. GCorp maintains a pleasant attitude and have a sleek and futuristic aesthetic, and they seem to enjoy having a "healthy rivalry" with DHC and other large corporations, but it is a facade to hide their darker methods and true intentions. History Foundation GCorp started as a technology-based corporation on Earth in the late 20th century, producing phones and computers. They were a successful corporation and by the point where Earth had begun to start its colonization efforts in order that they can reverse the damage done to the planet, they were among the richest corporations in the world. They worked alongside colonization efforts and sponsored many of the smaller efforts themselves. They also worked alongside the now-defunct Planetary Exploration group to find some of the new planets. On the worlds where GCorp had either sponsored or had helped to discover, they became the only large corporations on those planets, and they began to branch out into other fields, such as medicine, food, entertainment, along with their original technological developments which were further expanded into creating vehicles and spacecraft. Eventually GCorp became a mega corporation, and the largest corporation in the history of humanity. Rise Following their rise, GCorp began to expand into areas out of the public eye to bring in even more money, such as working with governments to create various weapons, genetic engineering and exploitation using the DNA of many of Earth's now-extinct animals, and even began to hire mercenaries to create a private army which they would use to forcefully absorb any company they desired. In the mid 2200s, they purchased the Planetary Exploration Group and absorbed them completely, and began searching through their planetary indexes to find suitable new worlds to exploit for profit. One of them was a planet named FMM-UV-32, a one of the few planets with extreme biodiversity. The planet was dirt cheap for a planet, as it had been considered inhospitable by the PEG due to many deaths that had been covered up, and GCorp quickly went to buy the planet, thinking of what ways to utilize the planet. Unfortunately for them, they were beat by only a few hours, by a small Russian corporation that had branded themselves as DinoHunt Corp. They offered to buy DHC for a large sum, but DHC refused the offer as they wanted to create their own brand and not just be another facet of GCorp. Following this, GCorp began to resent DHC, and in the years following the massive success of the corporation and seeing them branch into other things using this planet, GCorp began to use their mercenary armor as well as rogue DHC clients and employees in an attempt to bring them down, piece by piece. These mercenaries, including a former DHC client named Carter Briggs, went into various sectors on the planet and began to poach and capture animals to sell on the black market. They also killed any DHC clients they encountered, as DHC wouldn't suspect a few missing clients because of the dinosaurs and other creatures on the planet. GCorp often lost quite a few men in these cases themselves, so they toned back on these operations but always kept at them. Gojirasaurus Outbreak Following the Gojirasaurus incident in late 2271, GCorp recieved word from a rogue DHC employee of the full details of the incident, which had been covered up. GCorp leaked this information and saw it as a way to bring them down finally, with the public already not trusting them following Crater City. Despite DHC nearly descending into bankruptcy, they were able to save themselves by opening up the Eos Sector, providing a fresh experience for clients. Enraged, GCorp attempted their typical operations in Eos, only to have all their scouts go missing within a few hours, so efforts were abandoned. They began to give up their operations, but a mole within DHC working for them, Shinji Maki, leaked information to them about a newly discovered island chain that was simply referred to as "the New World", and they mobilized for operations there, seeing it as a last chance, to exploit and destroy something DHC hasn't been able to fully exploit themselves yet. Category:Corporations Category:Lore